Our Teenage Love Affair
by TheBlueRoseQueen
Summary: Yaoi. He was your typical, average teenager with average teenage problems. He went to school, had a crush on the most popular girl there, had his own circle of best buds he could count on, hated anything related to homework, played video games, was the sole owner of some awesome anime and manga, you know, typical teenager stuff. Yet...he was secretly dating one Nara Shikamaru.


Prologue

Disclaimer: I own not Naruto

Warning: Contains Swearing

* * *

 _People destined to meet will do so, apparently by chance, at precisely the right moment_

 _Ralph Waldo Emerson_

"Damn it, Narumi-chan" he hissed under his breath, his blue eyes glued to the screen of his phone. Yet again, his sister forgot to pick him up. So much so, that he had missed their usual train home. He swore again before he stuffed his phone into the front pocket of his jacket while looking around the platform. There weren't many people around and even less students. He sighed before running his hand through thick, messy, blonde spikes. It was one of those rare, stolen moments where the city wasn't as crowded and loud as it normally was. In those moments, he felt like his entire body would go lax and he could slip away from reality. He would stand still, hardly even blinking as his mind wandered. As he was getting ready to fall into the crevices of consciousness, his process was interrupted before it even started.

"Fuck, I told you no already, you asshole" someone spoke from beside him. The voice was deep and hollow with an added sluggishness. "Yeah, well fuck you too" the person added before he could decide whether or not he should look at the owner of said voice. Throwing any caution to the wind, he glanced at the right of him. **Oh.** It was that guy his sister would always talk about, the tall dark haired one. He had thick black hair, lightly tanned skin and in his opinion a pair of rather dull eyes. How could girls like his sister even find this guy hot? He would ask himself. The guy looked as though walking was too much of a chore, let alone speaking. The boy even though he wore a middle school uniform had both of his ears pierced; something if he had to admit was pretty cool. Though they always saw the boy on many occasions that was the first time he had ever heard him speak. And he shouldn't even be surprised that the boy was supporting a voice that would send the girls crazy without even trying. Meanwhile Naruto was going through the most awkward stage of puberty. You know the phase where your voice was so fucked up that it came out squeaky as a mouse. You know, that voice which sent all potential girlfriends running for the hills? Yep, that one. "Fucking idiot" the boy snapped and Naruto jolted from his staring. Luckily, that insult wasn't directed at him but to whoever the boy was with on the phone. Naruto, who decided that he didn't want to get caught up with whatever drama that seemed to surround the mysterious stranger, turned his head. Several seconds of silence passed between them, before the boy said "Shit. It looks like it's going to rain".

"Seems so" the words came out before he could stop himself. Stupid friendly habits, he mentally cursed.

"Hmm" the boy rasped out and yet again, a thick coat of silence fell between them and it was driving the blonde crazy. There was something written in his DNA that made it near impossible for him to remain silent while in someone else's presence. If there was anything he hated was having nothing to say. It was just one of those weird traits of his, he supposes as his scuffed up shoes started to unconsciously tap against the ground. He pretended to crane his head to the side, as though looking for the train to come but they both knew it would be minutes before its arrival. He could hear something short of a rustle and a click, before a strong scent of tobacco wafted into the air. Naruto couldn't even stop himself from coughing when the smell got too strong.

"Want one?" the boy sarcastically offered with a sly smirk on his face when Naruto turned to him. He knew perfectly well that Naruto didn't smoke, guessing from the way he had started to cough and the unshed tears at the corners of his eyes.

"No thanks" Naruto chose to say with a polite tone as he quickly wiped his eyes. The boy derisively snorted before placing his left hand in the pocket of his pants. More than he would hate to admit, that snort got to him. Before he could stop himself, he bit out a harsh "What?" One of the boy's eyebrows lazily lifted to openly show that he was surprised at such a reaction. With the cigarette still dangling in his mouth, the boy chuckled.

"Nothing" he replied like it wasn't worth his time. Naruto's eyes narrowed but didn't say anything either. He wasn't going to poke a fight with some kid (even if they were the same age) just because he snorted at him. He was brash and hot tempered, but he wasn't stupid (despite what Narumi-chan said). Naruto wasn't looking for trouble that day and he sure wasn't looking for it with that kid. Needing something to distract him, Naruto took out his phone once more. He quickly messaged his sister before looking out for the train once more. Naruto was growing restless, especially since the boy seemed to make it his mission to make the blonde uncomfortable with his open staring.

"Do you mind?" Naruto asked, a tick forming on his forehead when he couldn't stand it anymore. The boy seemed to find some sick glee in Naruto's frustration guessing from the way his lips were curved upwards in a smile.

"Not really" the boy responded and Naruto couldn't stop his hands from clenching into fists. He was ready to punch the smug bastard, when arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders in an affectionate gesture.

"Na-ru-to-kun~" Narumi sang in his ear, with a broad smile on her face. He was guessing that the guy she ditched him for was worth it. She nuzzled her nose against his cheek; something she knew would piss him off before releasing a laugh that was just as boisterous as she was. "Oh, come on. What's with the face?" she asked, pulling away so she could place her hands on her hips. .Even though she was in high school, she behaved as though she was still in middle school with Naruto. She flipped her red hair off her shoulders and haughtily huffed at him.

"You were late. AGAIN" Naruto said and she rolled her eyes at him before glancing at the side. Realization flashed in her eyes before she sweetly smiled at the boy who lazily looked at her.

"Naruto-kun, you didn't tell me that you were talking to your friend there" she said and he gave her a look that translated: You're sick; he's like years younger than you are.

"He's not my friend" the boy said and Narumi smirked as she saw the cigarette dangling from his lips. She always did like them bad.

"And we weren't talking" Naruto chipped in but Narumi ignored them both as she saddled close to her brother.

"What's your name?" Narumi asked and the boy gave her a look that not even she could read before his mouth opened to answer, when the train loudly announced its arrival.

"Look at that, the train's here" Naruto commented as he grabbed his sister by the hand. "Let's go" he added and Narumi pouted as he pulled them towards the open doors.

"Aw, you're no fun, Naru-kun" she loudly complained as they got inside. "Oh" she added and when Naruto looked out the window, he finally noticed that one of the boy's friend's had stopped him from entering as well. Something told Naruto that they arguing, judging from the unleashed fury etched on their faces. "And they seemed so great together" his sister whispered, something that made something in his stomach to churn.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Naruto asked her but she only answered him with a finger on her lips.

"When you're older, you'll know" she chirped before giving his hair a tousle. He rolled his eyes as the doors closed. Naruto couldn't even stop himself from gazing out the window just to look at the boy and his friend. Somehow, whether it was pure coincidence or horrible timing, their eyes met. The boy's dark eyes sought something in Naruto's blue ones with an almost ardent desperation. That was the first time Naruto ever saw life in those usually hollow orbs and he didn't like the way his heart started to slam against his chest as a result. Naruto was the first to break contact once the center of his palms started to get sweaty. At that precise moment, his sister started to tell him about her date and he was more than thankful for the distraction. However none of the words from her incessant babbling could break through the static that was currently buzzing around in his head. He could feel the boy's eyes still on him, and it only made the hairs on his arms rise up. What the hell was happening to him? He seized his hands into balls, willing his body to go back to normality, only for curiosity to collide against the tight reign he had over his body. Despite himself, he looked out the window again. However they had already left for somewhere else and Naruto couldn't even understand why he felt disappointment burning at the tip of his tongue. "What's wrong?" Narumi asked, as she placed her arms on his shoulders and her chin on his head.

"Nothing" he said, turning away from where the boy once stood before looking up at her. "And would you stop that?" he asked, only for Narumi to laugh at him. Yet, Naruto couldn't help himself from hoping he would meet that boy again in the future. Though he didn't know if it would a good or bad thing.

* * *

Author's notes: So, guessing from this you can pretty much guess it's a yaoi. However unlike my usual gloomy, depressive tone, I've decided to cut back the angst. This story will be light and there will be romance with pretty much some fluff. It's a ShikaNaru/NaruShika story because I felt like there weren't many of this pairing.


End file.
